ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Dragons
}} This article is about the Elemental Dragons, summoned by the Elemental Masters; for the original Dragons, see here. The Elemental Dragons '''(also known as '''Power Dragons) are metaphysical creatures created by the Elemental Masters. They are implied to represent the doubts and fears of the Elemental Masters; by conquering and controlling their fear, the master can summon their respective dragon at will. Conversely, the dragon will instantly vanish if its master loses control of their fear. The Elemental Dragons have powers similar to that of their respective Elemental Master. They can also fly, making them useful transportation. List of Elemental DragonsCategory:Elemental Dragons * Golden Dragon/Green Dragon (Energy Dragon) (Golden Power/Energy) * Titanium Dragon (Elemental Ice Dragon) (Ice) * Elemental Fire Dragon (Fire) * Elemental Lightning Dragon (Lightning) * Elemental Earth Dragon (Earth) * Elemental Metal Dragon (Metal) * Elemental Speed Dragon (Speed) * Elemental Mind Dragon (Mind) * Elemental Shadow Dragon (Shadow) * Elemental Light Dragon (Light) * Elemental Gravity Dragon (Gravity) * Elemental Nature Dragon (Nature) * Elemental Poison Dragon (Poison) * Elemental Sound Dragon (Sound) * Elemental Form Dragon (Form) * Elemental Smoke Dragon (Smoke) History Versus Zane dreamed of the Titanium Dragon chained in a cave. He tries to escape and is about to be eaten, only to be woken up by P.I.X.A.L. Spy for a Spy He has the same dream, only to be awoken by Cole. Spellbound Lloyd unleashed the Green Dragon while he was free-falling onto Chen's Island. He unleashed it because he faced his fear of falling. The Day of The Dragon Zane fell into a cave completely identical to the one in his dreams and saw the Titanium Dragon. He used his powers to force it back, though his ice went through it, in addition to P.I.X.A.L. trying to tell him it was in his head. Upon accepting he is now the Titanium Ninja instead of the White Ninja, Zane unlocked the Titanium Dragon. At the same time, Kai and Skylor were captured and Kai witnessed as Chen used his daughter as the power source he needed to complete the spell, effectively turning the both of them, as well as Kapau and Chope (in addition to Garmadon and the Cultists) into Anacondrai. Accepting Skylor's new form, Kai unlocked the Fire Dragon and used it to escape. When the Cultists escaped, Lloyd attempted to follow them on his own as he was the only elemental Master with a dragon. However, Zane, Kai, and Skylor returned, telling the masters it was fear and doubt that prevented them from unlocking their dragons. With this, the 12 remaining masters unlocked their elemental dragons and used them to return to New Ninjago City. Notes *In "The Greatest Fear of All ," Jay referred to them as Power Dragons. *The Golden Dragon was the first Elemental Dragon to be shown in the series. Gallery DragonRider.png|An earlier Elemental Master on an Elemental Dragon (Possibly the First Spinjitzu Master and the Golden Dragon in its Elemental Form) SpeedDragon.png GravityDragon.png MindDragon.png MetalDragon.png NatureEDragon.png LightningEDragon.png PoisonDragon.png FireEDragon.png SmokeDragon.png FormDragon.png ShadowDragon.png TitaniumDragonTV.PNG GreenDragon.png EarthEDragon.png LightDragon.png Redo2620.jpg Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Golden Power Category:Metal Category:Nature Category:Gravity Category:Light Category:Shadow Category:Form Category:Speed Category:Mind Category:Smoke Category:2015 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Energy Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Elemental masters Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Sound Category:Poison